He Don't Love You
by La-psycho
Summary: My first fanfic. Be gentle! Please R&R. Hyde confesses his love for Jackie, doesn't really fit into any season but read anyways!


Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s Show or Jerry Butler's "He Will Break Your Heart"

Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm extremely nervous about what you will think about it. Please read and review it would help immensely. I know the end is a little weak, I wasn't sure about it.

Steven Hyde lay there thinking. Of whom it was obvious, but if any one ever accused him of it he'd pull a Nixon. Deny deny deny. It could only be of one person he was thinking of, one person that occupied his thoughts constantly. Jackie Burkhart. He couldn't help it, she never left his mind.

He would spend hours on his little cot in the Forman's basement thinking of every bit of her. He'd think of her chocolate brown hair and how it curled over her shoulders or how with the toss of her head she could send it cascading down her back. Or he'd think of her beautiful eyes, one green one blue, unique just like her. How they would sparkle with delight whenever "Three's Company" came on or when he entered the room (but that one he was sure he imagined). Or how they would become cloudy and sad with tears usually when Kelso did something stupid, which was often. Or he'd think of her nose. How it crinkled up whenever she laughed at one of his jokes or saw a fat girl in tight pants.

Or her mouth...how he could think of her mouth! This was a subject he could spend his whole day on. How soft and lush her lips looked. How pink they were with just a hint of gloss, strawberry her favorite (he could smell it whenever she passed him on the way to the deep freeze). Or how they would just curl up at slightly at the corners whenever he burned her, as if she knew he didn't mean it and that that was his was of showing his affection for her and how he accepted her into their group. Or how the ends would turn slightly down and her bottom lip would stick out whenever she pouted, which was usually accompanied by tears whenever Kelso did something else stupid like make out with Pam Macy behind the bleachers.

How Kelso would want to make out with that cheap skank when he had a girl like Jackie, Hyde would never understand. Jackie was perfect in every way. He would also think of her body, well more like fantasize to be truthful. She was petite, a perfect size to cuddle with. She had all the right curves in all the right places. He could just imagine exploring her body, getting to know every inch of it.

Yep, Jackie was a one and only. That was for sure, and Hyde's one and only. Although he'd couldn't admit it aloud even to himself. Because while she was the only girl for him, she was somebody else's girl. Yes indeed, no matter how stupid, horny and unfeeling Kelso was he always had a way with Jackie. Well any girl in fact. No matter what Kelso did no matter how many sluts he cheated on Jackie with, she always took him back with open arms. Hyde couldn't understand it, when he thought that finally Kelso would do something that would make Jackie say "No, that was it, I won't stand it anymore!" Hyde would turn around and there they would be as if nothing had happened.

It made Hyde sick that Jackie set her sights so low, that she didn't realize that she was better than that, that she deserved better. Someone who would love and appreciate her and would have no problem staying faithful to her. Someone like him. Wait! No, he hadn't just thought that. But he had and in his heart he knew it was true. He did care about Jackie and he knew he could never cheat on her. He had seen what adultery had done to Edna and Bud's marriage and indeed what it had done to Kelso and Jackie and he knew he could never, nor would he ever want to hurt any one he loved in that way.

Before he could develop his thoughts on the possibility of his love for Jackie further he heard the back door of the basement slam and soft footsteps. "Who could be down here this early?" Hyde thought to himself. He got up off his bed and pulled a t-shirt over his bare chest but before he could find a pair of jeans to pull over his boxers the door to his room opened up a crack and the head of the girl of his dreams peered in. "Steven...? Are you up?" Jackie's soft voice whispered. Looking towards his empty cot and then up into Steven's sky blue eyes. "Yea... what's up? What are you doing here this early?" Hyde asked with more of a curt tone then he intended. "I... well I... just um..." Jackie stood at the entrance of his room, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. "Well...?" Hyde pushed. "I... just... well", Jackie burst into tears. "N...n...needed so...so...someone to t...t...talk to", she let out finally. And before Hyde could stop himself said," And what none of your cheerleader friends are around!"

Jackie abruptly stopped crying and looked up with an angry hurt look in her eyes. "Oh well sorry! Didn't realize you were busy! I'll just go, shall I?" she said in a cold voice. And with that she turned her back to him and made her way out of his room, but before she could step out Hyde grabbed her arm, pulled her into the room, shut the door and stepped in front of it. "Look Jackie, I'm sorry. I said it without thinking; if you wanna talk you know I'll listen." Hyde quickly added, "cause your voice is so high pitched it would be hard to block out", so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. Too late, she smiled at him through her fresh tears. "Oh Steven! You're so sweet!"

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his slim waist, laying her head against his chest. Steven sighed and leaned in to the hug, shutting his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head .They stood there for a few minutes that felt like eternal bliss to Hyde. "Michael cheated on me again", Jackie burst out. Hyde's eyes flew open. She could only be there for one reason and not the one Hyde was hoping for, that she had finally realized what Hyde felt for her and had come to return his feelings. But no it was because of Kelso and his inability to keep his dick in his pants. Hyde felt a surge of anger at Kelso go thru him followed by a twinge of sympathy for Jackie. A wet feeling on his chest brought him back to the present, fresh tears were pouring from Jackie's eyes. "Oh Steven! I don't know what to do anymore, why can't he be faithful? I've given myself to him completely and in every way yet he still does this to me every time I take him back!" she sobbed.

Another feeling flitted through Hyde's heart, jealousy. She had given herself to Kelso and not to him. Kelso who had been given countless of girls, although Hyde couldn't really talk he was well known for his love 'em and leave 'em antics. But those had stopped long ago, when he had realized he didn't actually hate Jackie.

"Look Jackie, maybe its time you and Kelso call it quits. I mean he's cheated on you with how many girls? You can't keep forgiving him! There comes a time when you just gotta say goodbye."

Hyde said looking across the room into the mirror that hung on the wall admiring the way Jackie looked in his arms.

Jackie gasped and lifted her head off of Hyde's chest to look him in the eyes.

"But I can't! What would I be with out Michael! I mean he's the cutest boy at school and you know damn well I'm the cutest girl! We have to be together we're meant to be together!"

Hyde didn't know whether to smile or frown. Smile at the fact that Jackie could so easily pronounce herself the cutest girl, she had such confidence or at least she was good at presenting it outwardly. Because if Jackie was truly confident she would have been able to walk away from Kelso with out a backwards glance. Or frown at the fact that it was more important for her to look happy and outgoing then to actually be it and break up with Kelso.

"Look Jackie that's the exact frame of mind you gotta let go of. Yea sure you and idiot boy look good together but if he doesn't make you happy how can you stay with him!"

"He does make me happy sort of I mean he well he... he makes me laugh, like when he falls off the tower."

"Yea, see? You can't think of a good reason to stay with him, I mean he doesn't even fall off the tower on purpose! He's an idiot who'll never make you happy!"

"Oh yea Steven and according to you who'll make me happy!"

"I don't know", although Steven did know who and it was killing him not to scream it out loud. "Someone who'll love you, who'll be faithful to you" Hyde found himself repeating his previous thoughts on the subject.

"And you think a guy like that exists? C'mon Steven I know I can be annoying and superficial. Who would love that! And you know that no guy can keep "it" in his pants for one girl unless you count Eric, but he's taken. That and he thinks I'm the devil"

Jackie was close to tears again "I'll never find anyone who'll love me!" and with that she threw herself face down on Stevens's bed her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears. Hyde sat on the edge of his bed beside her and began lightly massaging her back. "C'mon Jackie, its okay" He could tell this wasn't helping but he didn't know what else to say. He knew what he wanted to say, that he could be that guy for her, that he could be faithful if only she cared for him as he did her. But he knew this was impossible he couldn't say those things he could barely think them, he just didn't have a way with words. He quickly glanced around the room hoping there was something that would give him some idea of what to say. His eyes landed on the radio beside his bed.

Well if he couldn't find the words to comfort her he'd let music calm her down. He got up to turn the radio on and turned the dial from his preset of a rock and roll station and tuned into an oldies station. He walked back to the bed and lay down beside Jackie who was still sobbing quietly. He pulled Jackie up slightly so that her head wasn't lying on the bed but resting on his chest. She gripped his t-shirt in her little fists and cried harder at Hyde's sympathetic move. "Damn it now I've made it worse" he thought to himself. He pulled his arm over Jackie's shoulders and held her close rubbing her back with his hand and making shushing noises. God he hope nobody came down right now he'd look like such a pansy comforting the poor cheerleader. He had to get her to stop crying quickly and get her out of here. He tried listening to the music hoping a song about how to comfort a crying person would come on although that was pretty unlikely.

Then Jerry Butler's "He Will Break Your Heart" came on. Hyde listened carefully to the song hoping to extract something useful to say to Jackie.

_He don't love you, like I love you_

He knew that Kelso's supposed love for Jackie could never compare to Hyde's for her. He loved her with his whole being he would easily die for her.

_If he did he wouldn't break your heart_

I mean if Kelso truly loved Jackie she would be enough for him and he wouldn't have the need to get a piece of ass from any other girl.

_He don't love you like I love you he's trying to tear us apart_

Even when Jackie had showed some nerve after Kelso's many affairs and said she was gonna leave him he always managed to find a way to get her to forgive him. He made it impossible for her to meet someone else to forget him with.

_Fare thee well I know you're leaving for the new love that you've found. The handsome guy that you've been dating, whoa I got a feeling he's gonna put you down _

Hyde no longer trusted Kelso. Kelso put to much stock on his looks to keep them for one person, even someone he considered equal to him in the good looks department. He also knew every time he promised to be faithful to Jackie he would become weak and sleep with someone else. If only someone would make her understand that Kelso wasn't trustworthy.

_Cause he don't love you like I love you if he did he wouldn't break your heart. He don't love you like I love you, he's trying to tear us apart. He uses all the great quotations, says the things I wish I could say whoa but he's had so many rehearsals girl, to him it's just another play_

Hyde had never been able to show his emotions well that's why he always used Zen. "Just stay neutral feel nothing and don't get hurt" was his motto. But Kelso had always been able to tell Jackie he loved her, he said it all the time even in front of Hyde and the others, usually he just said it to placate Jackie but that's what Jackie needed. Someone to constantly show love for her. Something that Hyde knew no matter how much he loved her he would never be able to do. But then Kelso was use to using all kinds of lines to get into girls pants. When he said "I love you" it was pretty much a pick up line to get girls to put out, whereas if Hyde told Jackie he loved her it would be the honest to god truth and she could believe that he had never said it to any other girl.

_But wait and when the final act is over and you're left all alone when he takes his bow and makes his exit uh huh I'll be there to take you home._

But Hyde knew that one day Jackie would finally realize that Kelso was just an act and that she'd tire of his charade. And when she did Hyde would be waiting. It had to happen! Jackie had to realize that Kelso didn't truly love her, not like that anyways, maybe as a friend. But for Hyde she was IT. She was his one and only. It hit Hyde like a thunderbolt. He did love her and a lot! Just the thought of it filled his heart with a warm sensation and his stomach had, not to sound like a pansy or anything, but it had butterflies. He'd wait for her no matter how long it took and he would help her realize the truth.

_He don't love you and he never will like I love you cuz if he did he wouldn't break your heart oh he don't love you girl like I love you. He's trying to tear us apart._

Hyde spoke the last verse out loud with out meaning to. Jackie had long ago stopped crying and had lain in Hyde's arm quietly listening to the song, how it corresponded with her life minus the fact that nobody loved her like that. Then Steven had spoken those words out loud. Worried that maybe he had just spoken them out loud with the song Jackie lifted her head up off his shoulder and looked at him. "Hmm…. what did you say?"

Hyde looked in Jackie's mismatched eyes and felt his heart skip a beat he slowly sat up not sure how to explain himself. Should he repeat what he said? Was he ready for Jackie to know his feelings? Or should he just play if off as if he had been singing along to the song.

"Well...I..." Hyde's words stumbling. Jackie had sat up with him, her hands clasped in her lap; she looked at him hoping that he had really meant it but turned her head down towards her hands. No it was too good to be true that Steven Hyde who was always quick to point out her stupid mistakes could really love her.

"Well I guess I've bothered you long enough I should go so you can get dressed for breakfast"

"No, Jackie wait let me say something first"

With that Hyde grabbed Jackie's hands from her lap and clasped them in his own. He looked in her eyes and willed all the love he felt for her to pour from his eyes. Jackie gasped from the intensity of his blue eyes.

"I wasn't just singing with the song, what I said I mean." Hyde paused searching for words but decided to use the song again to explain what he was feeling. "I ...I. do love you..."

"But….!" Jackie interrupted.

"Hold on let me finish."

Jackie stopped and closed her mouth again. Even if she had wanted to say more she wouldn't have been able to form the words.

"And I know Kelso could never love you like I do, for 1 he's an idiot. 2nd he's pretty much a man whore and I doubt that that's gonna stop any time soon. At least until his looks start to fade. 3rd I love you so completely with all my heart I don't know how else to put it. Like the song said I wish I could tell you my feelings as easily as Kelso does but I can't, its just not who I am so you're just going to have to believe me when I say that that song said everything I wanted to say to you." Steven sighed, happy to finally get the words out. But that feeling was immediately replaced with one of dread. That Jackie couldn't return his feelings or thought he was crazy that a rich cheerleader would ever consider going out with a poor burnout like him.

But when he looked at her he knew that wasn't true.

"Oh Steven!"

Jackie flew into his arms on the verge of tears again but these from happiness, "I don't care about words all I care about are actions! And you have shown me so many times that you care. When you lend me your shoulder to cry on and your ears to talk to! You have been everything I've always wanted in a boyfriend well excepting the fact that you're poor!"

Hyde let out a chuckle; Jackie drew back from her hug and laid her hand on Hyde's cheek. "I love you Steven and I'm sorry I came to you crying about something as stupid as Kelso. I have to admit I sorta just used that as an excuse to come see you."

"Well you sly little devil you, and what exactly did you want to come and see me for?"

"Well…." Jackie blushed "I was hoping I'd catch you shirtless".

Hyde grinned "Well all you had to do was ask".

And with that he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. He slowly leaned into Jackie, never taking his eyes off of hers until they were an inch apart and he could feel her sweet breath on his face. Then he closed his eyes and licked his lips. He lightly brushed his lips against hers then reached up and caressed the side of her face and brought it closer to his, he opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss and Jackie corresponded. all kinds of thought flittered thru Hyde's mind but the most prevalent was "damn I love this girl" and with that he pushed Jackie gently back on the bed pulled away from the kiss and just held her close feeling her warm body on his cool skin. Never had he ever thought he could just lay with a girl and not have sex with her but Jackie wasn't just any girl she was the love of his life.


End file.
